Desert Winds
by Joshin Batra
Summary: M to be safe When Sakura and Ino scold Naruto for fighting against Sasuke, he snaps and leaves Konoha, three years later, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba are the only genin left from the Konoha 12, but who is that Suna boy, he looks familiar NaruTen OCTemari
1. Chapter 1

"STOP TRYING TO BEAT SASUKE" Slap!

"YOU'RE JUST A DOBE, HE'S THE BEST!" Slap!

"SO JUST STOP TRYING!" Slap! Slap!

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP IT!" I said, slapping the two 'women' in front of me

The first one is a girl that I USED to like, Sakura Haruno, the other is a girl that Sakura hates, Ino Yamanaka, and they're both Sasuke fangirls, as I'm sure you noticed

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE ME, TO CONSTANTLY TRY TO GAIN SOME ACCEPTANCE, SOME KINDNESS, BOTH OF YOU RAMBLE ON ABOUT HOW GREAT SASUKE IS WHEN I'M THE ONE SAVING YOU!" I yelled, but they both just hit me in the stomach

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP US YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Sakura said before hitting me across the face

"GO BACK TO THE GUDDERS IDIOT, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SHINOBI!" Ino added before hitting me in the gut again

They had ignored me

Whenever they needed to pour their hearts out, I was there for them, but when I finally poured my heart out

They ignored me

Just like everyone else

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I said, hitting them both across the face as hard as I could, launching them both into a number of trees "I've… had enough of this place…" I said before walking towards the Hokages office

---Tsunades POV---

I sighed, there wasn't much to do except paperwork

Then my door opened up

"Naruto?" Shizune said, and I turned my chair towards him, he definitely looked different

For one, he was NOT happy, in fact, he looked pissed to no end, his clothes looked like they were for travelling, but the main difference was his eyes

The irises looked like they had a river of pure blood rushing behind them, his pupils weren't slit though they were normal

"The Akagan…" I whispered, and Naruto reached towards his headband

"I… QUIT!" He yelled out, throwing his headband directly at me

Before I knew what was happening, it hit me

And then, nothing

---Shizunes POV---

"NARUTO WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" I asked, and he looked me dead in the eyes

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just changing who I am, I've had enough, if you want to know who broke me, look for a certain Pink Haired Banshee and Platinum Blonde Slut" He said, then he looked at the window "It's time, that I stopped hiding who I really am" he said, then he walked out of the room

As he did, he took off his jacket, and scars started to appear upon his body

---Three Hours Later, Tsunades POV---

"Alright, is everyone here?" I asked, and Kiba shook his head

"Naruto's not here" he said "not that we need him if you have all of us for this" he said snickering

"Kiba, watch what you say, and you're right, Naruto is missing, because he QUIT!" I said, smashing my fist into my desk "AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL HE WAS PISSED TO THE POINT OF SHOWING IT, USUALLY HE HIDES EVERYTHING BEHIND A SMILE, SO ONE OF YOU REALLY PISSED HIM OFF!!"

"N-N-N-Naruto was angry, you act like you were scared by it" Ino said, and I sighed

"Given Narutos 'condition' and his heritatige, his anger would scare even the people of Iwa" I said

"But, he never shows any power" Sasuke said, causing me to sigh again

"That's because he wanted to gain his respect through hardwork, in case you haven't noticed Sasuke, bloodlines are worshipped here, and Naruto has a few bloodlines, Akagan, Tempering Endurance, and even The Wings of Kami" I said, and Kakashi's eye became huge

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Did you just say he had The Akagan, the doujutsu of the Namikaze, THE DOUJUTSU OF MY SENSEI!!" Kakashi asked before releasing a huge amount of killer intent "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS MY SENSEIS SON!?"

"Kakashi, it's pretty obvious that he was Minatos son, I mean, the look exactly like each other, I thought you knew" I said, how little attention did he pay to this boy?

"We all knew" Anko said, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai nodded

"But... why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi asked "I failed my teachers son, I should have been training him, teaching him The Rasengan and maybe even give him the basics to The Hirashin!"

"Because he didn't want special treatment, he wanted to gain respect the old fashion way, through hard work" Kurenai said

"Besides, you wouldn't have believed us and went back to ignoring Naruto and Sakura to train Sasuke" Asuma added, and the other Jonin nodded

Kakashi looked down, and he broke down, causing Anko to try and comfort him

"What are those Kekkei Genkai anyway?" Sakura asked, and Tenten got up instantly

"I don't know anything about Akagan, but I've heard of the other two, they're the kekkei genkai of one of the world's greatest Kunoichi, Kushina Uzumaki, Tempering Endurance is a invisiable Kekkei Genkai, nothing hits to that fact that it's there, but it's known because people have seen it in action, it's not really made for battle, it's made for training the body, basically, Tempering Endurance enables a person to overexert themselves to the point of nearly dying from the energy and chakra loss, but when they do, the effects of their training are over fifty fold, if not more, in battle, it gives the wielder of the Kekkei Genkai phenomenal endurance, as is said to enable the wielder to use some suicidal jutsus and live through them, but they still take a HUGE toll on the user" Tenten explained "As for the Wings of Kami, I'm surprised he has them, aren't they… you know… kinda obvious?"

"There's a reason for those clothes you know" Kurenai said "The top has a genjutsu seal that hides numerous scars on his body, and when I say numerous, I mean over a few thousand scars, some of the pretty big too, the pants also have a genjutsu seal, they hide his wings"

"Oh, well anyway, The Wings of Kami is a kekkei genkai that causes large, funcutional wings to burst out of the users back, they wings color portray the persons heart and past, the feathers, which display the heart can be black, red, pink, blue, or yellow, and the tips of the feathers, which display the persons past, can be any of those colors as well" Tenten explained "Black means sad or lonely, red means hateful or angry, pink is affectionate or loving, blue is calm or average, and yellow is energetic or hectic"

"What color were Narutos wings Kurenai?" I asked, and she sighed

"They were as black as can be" Kurenai answered "Darker than even the night sky"

I sighed "Shizune, did he say anything to you before he left?" I asked, and Shizune nodded

"I asked him why, he said, and I quote 'Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just changing who I am, I've had enough, if you want to know who broke me, look for a certain Pink Haired Banshee and Platinum Blonde Slut', I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he meant Sakura and Ino" Shizune said, and Sasuke glared at the two girls

"What did you say to him?" He asked, he was clearly pissed off

"We told him to stop trying to beat you all the time, that's all, we were just protecting you" Sakura said "Doesn't it bother you that he constantly challenges you?"

Sasuke literally started to pull at his hair "NOT THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN, DID YOU TWO EVER THINK THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, WE WERE TRAINING!?!?" Sasuke asked "WE 'CHALLENGE' EACH OTHER BECAUSE IT'S HARD FOR US TO BEAT EACH OTHER, MAKING IT A CHALLENGE; WE'VE BEEN LIKE THIS EVER SINCE WE BECAME FRIENDS, AND NOW YOU'VE CAUSED HIM TO RUN OFF!!!" Sasuke said, then he put his hand onto my desk "PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, GIVE ME A MISSION TO GO GET HIM AND BRING HIM BACK, HE'S THE ONLY REASON I'M EVEN ABLE TO STAND THIS PLACE, HE'S THE ONLY CHALLENGE HERE!"

"Fine" I said, and the others started demanding that they go as well, even the jonin were making the same demands "ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU WILL GO AND BRING HIM BACK!"

---Narutos POV---

I wasn't far from the village, I had made a stop before I left, a much needed stop, but even though I wasn't far, no-one was going to capture me, I was flying after all

"NARUTO!!!" A voice rang out

"What now?" I asked myself "might as well check it out, it could be a little fun"

I spun around and circled where the voice had come from before diving down towards it

"EVERYONE MOVE!" another voice said, I landed gracefully, as flying had always been my strong suit

"So… you guys came to bring me back I presume?" I said, looking around, it was the rest of The Konoha 12, plus their senseis, and Anko "Too bad you won't be able to"

That made Kiba angry

"SHUT IT NARUTO, YOU GOT LUCKY DURING OUR FIGHT IN THE EXAMS, YOU WON'T WIN THIS TIME!" Kiba said, launching himself at me, I turned towards him ad flapped my wings, creating a powerful gust throwing him into a tree

"Anyone else feeling cocky?" I asked, and Sasuke tried to use his Shishi Rendan *Lion Combo* I dodged the initial strike and copied it, then I spun him with my leg making his feet at my face. I kneed him in the back and maneuvered myself into kicking him in the gut. I grabbed him by his shirt so he wouldn't go straight into the ground. I punched him in the face then maneuvered my feet at his neck. I clamped them onto his neck, one on his windpipe and the other on the back of his neck, and spun myself. I let go of my grip on him, sending him into the ground, he was face down and for the final strike I elbowed him in the back of his neck

"KITSUNE RENDAN *Fox Combo*" I exclaimed before jumping off of him "And now, for a Dance, but be careful, cause you're dancing with the devil!" I said as I bit my thumbs and smeared blood on two different scrolls "Consider yourselves lucky, to be the first to see my mother's weapons since her death"

---Sakuras POV---

A scythe appeared from the scroll on his left, a katana from the one on his right

"THE UZUMAKI BLADES!!" Tenten said "But… if he's using them... oh no!"

"FEEL THE STRENGTH OF THE WHIRLPOOL!" Naruto exclaimed **"DANCE OF THE WATER LILY, FIRST STAGE: BLOSSOMING BLADES" **Naruto said, the katana shot into the ground, then hundreds, if not thousands of blade started shooting out of the ground at us, we tried to dodge but we were still hit heavily

"**SECOND STAGE: SPIRALLING SCYTHES!" **His scythe suddenly turned into thousands of scythes, and the spiraled straight towards us, again, we tried to dodge, but to no avail

**"FINAL STAGE: TEN THOUSAND BLADES!" **all the weapons went behind him and began to spin, then he leapt into the air flew straight at us while spinning, his weapons followed, turning into a huge tornado of weapons, we couldn't dodge, we couldn't even try as he spun right past us, allowing the blades to slice us everywhere, everyone fell, we couldn't take anymore of this

"Now, it's time to finish this…" Naruto said, closing his eyes **"AKAGAN!"**

Then it felt like my blood was being pulled from my body, I watched as my blood literally came out of my wounds and floated in front of me, soon a quarter of my blood was just floating there

"Naruto, STOP!" a Kiri ANBU said, grabbing Naruto and pulling him away from us, the pull stopped, but we were still bleeding

"HOW DARE YO… brother…?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, you're going to need a place to stay when you're a missing nin. I was going to be going there soon, but decided that if you were going to come with me that we could go now. What do you say, a place where bloodlines aren't worshiped and the girls are hot as hell!" the ANBU said, and Naruto barked out a laugh

"Well then… let's go!"

And they left, Naruto looked towards me, his eyes filled with contempt, and then he smirked

"Be glad he came, otherwise you'd be dead already, but don't worry, I'm sure Tsunade noticed my chakra spike when I used the dance, and sent you guys some back-up" he said, then he looked towards the Jonin "I'm sorry, you guys weren't my enemies, in fact, you were my friends, and, though I don't deserve it, do me one last favor, and tell The Council about my kekkei genkais, let them feel grief as they lost two of the most powerful kekkei genkais, because they made my life a living hell"

And with that, he left, and I blacked out

---Three days later---

"Uggggh, where am I?" I asked as I looked at a white ceiling, then I shot up "NARUTO!"

"He's gone, went to another village" Kiba said, all the others from The Konoha 12 were there, except Naruto

"What happened while I was out?" I asked, and Neji took off his headband

"Well, I convinced the Hyuuga clan that, because of my talents, that my curse mark should be removed, and Hiashi vouched for me, making me a free man" Neji said, then Sasuke spoke up

"I've been getting better at my skills, and perfected my fire jutsus" Sasuke said, then Ino said something that surprised me

"I've given up on attracting a boy, I'm going to train harder than everyone here!" Ino said, she grabbed her pack and left "Anyway, I'd best get started, see you later"

I slumped back into the hospital bed "I really fucked up… didn't I?" I asked, turning my head towards the others, and Kiba nodded

"Ya, you and Ino really screwed up, and for someone who never takes the time to notice you" Kiba said, and Neji frowned

"Yes, you drove off someone who always looked up to you, for someone that will always look down upon you, not a very smart decision" Neji said, then Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji all left, they were talking about something, but I couldn't hear what it was, as for Kiba, he was trying to comfort Hinata, who was crying heavily

Sasuke didn't look much different, but he kept scowling at times, as if angry with someone, Tenten was sad, which I didn't understand

"Tenten, why are you sad, you didn't even know him" I asked, and Tenten shook her head

"No, I knew him, we're both orphans, we knew each other at the orphanage, but one day he just disappeared, I thought he had been adopted, but the matron said that no-one would ever adopt him, so she just kicked him out" Tenten explained "When I saw him during the exams, when he told off Ibiki and Anko, I felt glad, that, despite everything, he was still the same person I knew back in the orphanage"

"But, why didn't you tell us?" I asked, and Tenten giggled

"Because we started meeting in secret like we had during our time in the orphanage, he said that if we didn't. people would start to insult me and such, I didn't understand why until I saw the glares everyone gave him, so I did as he asked, if only to make him feel better" Tenten explained "His weapon skills are at par with mine, only he's more of a melee style, whereas I'm more into ranged weapons, but I never imagined that he had his mothers weapons, they were beautiful…" Tenten said, apparently she had forgotten that he had been using them against her

"Tenten-chan, what's so special about those weapons?" Lee asked, and Tenten looked at him with pure shock in her eyes

"Are you seriously asking that!?" Tenten said "The Whirlpool Scythe and The Maelstrom Katana are, literally, the very epitome of all weapons, they were crafted perfectly, there isn't a single flaw in either weapon, they were made using a lightweight metal called Titanium, and are covered with seals to repair the blades instantly, as well as keep them sharp enough to slice through anything, and that includes other weapons, they're next to impossible to block!" Tenten explained "Not only that, but they were made to look elegant as well, did you not see the designs on the blades and handles?"

"No, we were too busy wondering how the hell we were going to survive!!" I screamed, and Tenten looked at me

"Really, no wonder I healed fastest, you were all moving!" Tenten said "The Dances are made to make people try and move, so the majority of the blades catch you in midair, if you don't move in the middle of a dance, you'll take a lot less damage, they're trying to get you to move, they WANT you to dance, get it?" Tenten asked, and it made sense, she looked much better than the others, and I had noticed that she didn't move during the whole thing

"So… what do we do?" I asked, and Lee got up

"You rest, in the meantime, the rest of us will train ourselves to the brink of death so we can beat Naruto-kun and BRING HIM BACK!"

**(A/N)**

**Ok, first off, girls, I would like to explain that the OCs sentence was because Naruto is at the age of being a hormone-crazed teenager, therefore, would go to a place like that, it's not supposed to be sexist or insulting, it's just a bait on the hook, I don't want any flames over it, thank you**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the story, now here's the latest news over here**

**First thing I want to say, I love all of the people who like my stories, and hope to work with some of you, if you ever need an OC, I'm your buddy, just send me a PM and I'll make you an OC ASAP, just remember to give me a 'what kind of OC this is' for instance, tell me if he/she is going to be a genin or a member of Akatsuki, and I'll make one up so you can have more time to work on your stories, you don't even have to give me credit for the creation of the characters, I just like to make OCs, it's a hobby, I don't have a life, I know, sue me**

**Anyway, as for stories, I have a few projects I'm working on, some of them are on another site, some of them will be coming here to , at the moment, only three stories are on my list to work on and post here, one of them is not ready to be posted though, so only two are actually up**

**as for Narutos Kekkei Genkai, I know that I used Akagan in A Different Kind of Story, but that's because of my style, basically, Akagan is my default kekkei genkai for Naruto and his family, same with Tempering Endurance and The Wings of Kami, if he's going to have a kekkei genkai, and it doesn't say that it'll be different, then it's going to be these three kekkei genkai, please for the love of KAMI don't flame me for it**

**In other miscellaneous news, I would like to point out that there will be NO voting for pairings or fates, those have been decided by The Almighty One *Me* so here are the pairings that will show up**

**NaruTen  
OCTemari  
KibaHina  
ShikaIno  
and that's it, I might add more later, but those are the definite ones, hope you review and give me some constructive advise or just plain say that it's a good read**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

---Three years Later---

"Hey Kiba…" I said, and Kiba grunted

"Well if it isn't the pink haired banshee, what do you want?" Kiba retorted

"Ino and I need another partner for the Chunin exams" I said "and out of the Konoha 12"

"Banshee Bitch, The Konoha 12 broke apart when you and Ino ran Naruto off, now it's the Runaways, which consist of Shikamaru, Choji, and a free Neji… I still can't believe that he got them to remove his caged bird seal just so he could run away" Kiba said "and then there's Hinata The Shut In, Shino the Broken, Overworked Lee, Regretful Ino, Sad Banshee, that's you by the way, Constantly on Missions Tenten, and Drunk me, and let's not forget the traitorous Sasuke!"

"Kiba, please, you, me, and Ino are the only ones in that group that are still genin!" I pointed out, and he chugged another bottle of Sake

"Like I care, I gave up on that sort of thing when Naruto left" Kiba said "Hey, Waitress, got anything stronger than this piss water!?"

"Please Kiba, if we make Chunin we'll be able to search for Naruto more often!"

Kiba stopped, then spun around and hit me

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY HIS NAME, BECAUSE OF YOU AND THE BLONDE SLUT, HE'S IN ANOTHER VILLAGE!" Kiba roared, even Akamaru was angry

"Kiba, I miss him too, I'm sorry, I was an idiotic bitch back then and I'm sorry!" I said, and Kiba huffed

"So you finally admit it, fine, I'll go, but I ain't doing shit"

"Fine…" I said, walking out of the bar, I started to walk towards the park

"Hey, watch it brat!" A voice said, I turned towards it to see that Konohamaru had run into a Suna nin, just like three years ago, only this time the ninja had blonde hair

"Oi, Let go of me!" Konohamaru said flailing his arms "I'm the third hokages grandson!"

"So, the Thirds dead kid, learn to look after yourself" the Suna nin said, throwing the boy into a tree "Temari, Brother, let's get going"

"Bro, learn to loosen up" Another Suna nin said, his hair was flat black and he had light blue eyes, A small scar on his bottom lip and one on the middle of his right eyebrow. His headband was worn exactly like Zabuza's and hung down like his too. He stood at 6'1". He wore a black tank top and dark blue jump pants. He was carrying two katanas

"Ya kid, if you act like that during the exams we'll fail" Temari said, then she looked at me and narrowed her eyes "On second thought, we should go"

"Eh!?" The black haired kid said "No you too!"

"Look" Temari said, pointing towards me, the Black haired Suna nin look at me and tilted his head

"Is that the legendary Pink Haired Banshee?" he asked the blonde male, who nodded once before walking away

"Hey, who are you two, I know who Temari is but I don't know you" I said, and the black haired nin turned towards me

"Like you care" he said before running to catch up with his team

"Hey, Sakura!" a voice said from behind me, I turned around to see Ino "Did you get Kiba to work with us?"

"I got him to come with us, but he said he isn't going to do anything…" I explained, and Ino sighed

"At least we have a third teammate now…" Ino said "Oh, did you hear, Suna finally reopened relations with us!"

"No, but that would explain the Suna nin from just before" no-one would forget Konohas loss of allies, soon after Naruto left, Suna closed off all communications with Konoha, when we sent embassaries to find out what was wrong, they came back in body bags, Wave also closed off all trade routes to Konoha, even the Fire Daimyo stopped funding Konoha all together, claiming that Naruto was one of his favorites, when people asked him why, he said that when Jiriaya brought him to the palace, Naruto kept things lively, and he loved his caring, protective nature

Then there was the defection of Sasuke Uchiha, who left claiming that he needed power to defeat Itachi and to bring Naruto back to Konoha, where he belongs

When Tsunade sent Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji to follow him, they took the chance to leave the village permanently, Ino took Shikamarus defection the hardest, they had been getting close after all

But the worst was when Jiriaya heard the news about Naruto and why he left, he instantly recognized who the ANBU was, and said he knew exactly where they were going, but instead of bringing him back, he said he was going to follow him, seeing as Konoha can't seem to get their priorities straight, on his way out of the village, he said he was no longer a shinobi of the leaf, and that he was going to a place where the chicks are hot as hell so he would get plenty of research, and ran off, it was a huge blow to Konohas confidence

"Suna nin, did you recognize any of them?" Ino asked, and I nodded

"Ya, one of them was Temari" I said, and Ino's eyes became wide

"Wow… I didn't know she was still a genin" Ino said

Then Tenten appeared

"Hey, did you two see a Suna team?" Tenten asked

"Um… ya" I answered and Tenten grabbed me

"WHICH WAY!" she asked, and I pointed towards where they had run off to, and she ran in that direction

"I wonder what that was all about" Ino said, and I nodded before racing after Tenten

---Tentens POV---

Three years, for three years I have been finding information on him, on Sunas Storm, the most powerful weapon user alive, it's said he doesn't care about rank, so he never takes the exam, but that changed this year, it was all over the news, Sunas Storm is finally taking a Chunin Exam in the hopes that he'll no longer have to take any D-rank missions once he's chunin

I needed to meet him, who was he, why did he use some of the oddest weapons ever seen

And why did all of his opponents have non-lethal wounds, no traces of poison, and horrified faces, when their bodies were found?

"STOP!" I said, and they stopped and turned towards me "Who are you?" I asked the blonde male, his face was wrapped up; the only thing visible was his eyes, both of them were a deep blue, he started to laugh

"I am Sunas Storm" He said "Do you want an autograph?" He asked sarcastically, and I glared at him

"I meant your name, not your alias" I said, Temari readied her fan, and the other Suna nin began to reach for his sword, but the blonde guy stopped them

"Tell ya what, get whoever is still here of The Konoha 12, and I'll tell you everything" He said, he started to turn when he let out a small bark-like laugh "Never mind, they're already here" he said, and the others got around me

"Who are you!?" Sakura asked, and Hinata came over to me

"Why… don't you remember me, Pink Haired Banshee" the blonde said "It hurts you know, that you've all forgotten me, it hurts, right here" he said, pointing at his chest before laughing again, it was a feral laugh, more like barks then actual laughing "I jest, I really could care less"

Then he started to remove the cloth that wrapped his face, letting it fall around his neck, when his face was revealed, Sakura and Ino gasped

"What, you look like you've seen a ghost" Naruto said, slicing the cloth that once covered his face and stuffing it into his pocket "and if this is my welcoming party, the villagers would have been a better host"

"Bro, stop with the rhyming" the black haired nin said, and Naruto laughed

"Oh come now, I find it to be fun" Naruto said "You should try it, Kori-onisan"

"No, I won't let him" Temari said "It's a good thing he doesn't rhyme all the time"

"She's right, I don't make a good Dr. Suess" Kori said, and Naruto sighed

"By Kami… you two are no fun, you know that?" Naruto said "Well, I'm outta here, gotta go practice my tricks" then he disappeared in a swirl of light

"Tricky little brat" Temari said "probably wants to go train with those newest additions to his repertoire, what were they called again?"

"Patas" Kori said

"Right… I don't see why he needs them" Temari said, and Kori sighed

"In his own words 'Because they're good for assassinations'" Kori said, and Temari laughed

"As if he needs MORE ways to assassinate people, he has wires that slice through skin and bone, Katars, Claws, Krises, poisonous darts, and at least twenty other ways to kill people" Temari said, and Kori smiled

"He said he wanted to keep it an even number" Kori said before putting his arm over Temaris shoulders "Come on Temari, let's go pay for the rooms"

"Fine" Temari said

I ran towards the training grounds, hoping to find him, when I did, he had two odd looking gauntlets on his hands, both of them had a single long, thin blades on each of them, he was swinging and jabbing with them at some of his clones, I could see how they were effective for assassinations, then he put them back into a scroll

"I know you're there, Tenten"

"Oh… uh… Sorry for spying on you, it's just, after what happened three years ago I"

"It's fine, really" Naruto said, then he was behind me, his hands on my shoulders and his lips next to my ear "You know, after what happened, after everything you knew about my kekkei genkais, it showed me that you knew more about me then even my teammates did"

"How did you know about that?"

"Did you think I wouldn't have a few bugs in that building, I was much smarter then I acted"

"So, you knew all about our plan to try and bring you back"

"Of course I did, I also know that you've been looking through my mission reports that I had here in Konoha, you know everything about me, and I know everything about you" he said before lowering his hands so that they were at my elbows "I like you, you're much better then Sakura will ever be when it comes to being a shinobi, and you actually pay attention to things other than your prodigy of a teammate" he said before letting go of me, I released a held breath, causing him to chuckle a bit, then I black rose appeared in front of me with a note

_I'll be watching you_

I turned around to see that Naruto was gone, I put my hand to my chest to see that my heart was beating hard, what had happened, why was I acting like this

"Do I… like him?" I asked myself before heading home, I needed a rest

---Narutos POV---

I was happy; I had caused a visible reaction to her with my attempts, she even accepted the rose, I had worked hard to find the jutsu to make that rose, but it was worth it

She was just what I was looking for, strong willed, unbiased, and a good kunoichi, not only that, but her personality was perfect, she was a bit down lately, but I could fix that, I think

I walked to Koris hotel room to tell him that the plan had worked

"Hey Kor...i" Kori broke from his kissing instantly was PISSED

"Nii-chan you little fucker get the hell out of here!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you two would be practically screwing as soon as I left!?"

"First of all we didn't think you'd be back this early" Temari started "and also we weren't practically screwing alright."

"Sure whatever" I said, walking out of the room before turning towards them again "Can't wait to meet my neice and or nephew nine months from now" I said, slamming the door and running towards my room, I heard the door splinter apart from the sheer force of Koris sword and Temaris wind styled jutsus just as I entered my room

I laid back on the bed, wondering how I would go about the Exams, I would do the first one with Akagan to make a mass genjutsu then steal the answer sheet, for the second one I would just grab a team's scroll while they weren't looking before the test even started, and for the final part… well… I'd just kill my opponent, simple as that

I needed some fresh air

---Tentens POV---

"So, Tenten, what happened with you and Naruto?" Ino asked me as I sat down

"Not much, he was training with some odd weapons and then he told me that he knew I was spying on him, I tried to explain but he said he didn't care, that it was ok, and he left" I lied, not telling them about the conversation we had, or about the black rose

"Anyway, the people investigating Sunas Storm found something they had overlooked" Ino said, proving she hadn't heard Naruto say he was Sunas Storm

"What?" Sakura asked, and Ino pulled out a white rose

"on every kill, he leaves a white rose on the corpse, as a form of acknowledgement, they went to talk to the witnesses of his kills, apparently, just before he appears, hundreds of white petals fly in and spiral in an area, making a sort of dome, then they fly away, leaving Sunas Storm where the dome was" Ino explained "Think about it, if these aren't made by a jutsu, which I'm sure that they aren't, then to find out who he is, we just need to wait at the flower shop"

"You're wasting your time" a voice said, I turned to see a woman, she had a Suna headband and was carrying a bow "My names Sariana, I'm the Jonin leader for Team Sandstorm, my genin are Temari, The Torturer of The Red Sand , and Sunas Storm"

"Why would we be wasting our time?" Hinata asked, and Sariana laughed

"Because he actually DOES use a jutsu to make those flowers, it took him a year and a half to find the scroll for that jutsu" she explained, then she looked at me and saw the black rose in my hair "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh… sure" I said, once I got up she lead me outside of the restaurant

"Who are you, and why did he give you a black rose?" She asked

"My name is Tenten, as for the rose, maybe you could tell me" I said "All I know is that he came up behind me, whispered in my ear while his hands were on my shoulder before lowering his hands to my elbows" I explained, then I told her about the whole conversation, and she looked at me with pleading eyes

"Listen, as you heard, a white rose from him means death, so what do you think a black one means?" She asked, and I thought about it for a moment

"Life?" I asked, and she nodded

"He gives a White rose to those he is about to kill, and a black one to the ones he wants to protect" she said "Please, I don't know why he's doing this, but don't hurt him" then she left in a spiral of petals, Naruto must have taught her how to do it

I walked back into the room, looking at the flower intensely, what did she mean, how would I hurt him?

"What's up?" Ino asked

"Naruto gave this to me right before he left earlier" I said, then I came clean and told them everything

"Wow, I think Naruto might like you Tenten, and not in the buddy kinda way" Ino said, then she winked, Hinata had fainted earlier, and Sakura was just plain shocked

I blushed "H-he can't like me in that way, we only just properly introduced" I said, and Ino whapped me over the head "OW!"

"He knows everything about you, and you know everything about him when you get the hots like you did from someone you know everything about, it means you LIKE him!" Ino said, and Sakura hit Ino

"Don't hit her; she's new to this sort of thing!" Sakura said, and Ino nodded "Plus, we don't want to get on Narutos bad side, you heard what they said, he's got hundreds of weapons"

"Ya…" Ino said, then she looked me in the eyes "So go to whatever hotel he's staying at and talk to him for a bit!" She said "Don't worry, I'll pay for the food"

"Hold on a moment, what do I say!?" I asked, but Ino didn't say anything, so Sakura helped

"Try to engage in a casual conversation, ask him about Suna, or maybe about what it's like to fly" Sakura suggested

"Or you could ask him about his weapons, you two both loooooove weapons!" Ino said, I growled, I hated it when people pointed out that I had a large number of weapons

"Fine, just STOP PUSHING ME!" I screamed, and Ino stopped "Now, where would they go?"

"That way!" Ino said, and I saw Naruto on out on the balcony of his hotel room "MOVE IT!" she said, pushing me towards the hotel

I walked in, not knowing what to do, I walked over to the reception desk

"Excuse me, what room is Sunas Storm in?" I asked, going by his alias

"Who, you mean the blonde guy from Suna?" the lady asked, I nodded "He's in room 501"

I thanked the lady and ran up the stairs and through the hallways to his room, but the door opened right up

"Hello, next time, tell Ino to keep it down, I heard you coming because of her" Naruto said, standing out of the way so I could get into the room

It was a luxury suite, designed for a single visitor

"Wow, how'd you pay for this room?" I asked, and Naruto shrugged

"When your brother is dating the sister of the Kazekage, you tend to be loaded" He said "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk, that's all, ask a few questions about how you've been" I said, and Naruto nodded

"Alright, shoot"

"Well, let's start simple, what's Suna like?" I asked, and Naruto laughed

"Three words, Hot, as, Hell" Naruto said "remember three year ago, when my brother said the chicks were hot as hell, he meant temperature, though I'll admit they don't look bad" Naruto said "Other than that, everything I wanted, no special treatment because of my heritage, but no glares or eyes filled with hate either"

"Oh…"

"My turn, how have you been?" He asked, and I lowered my head

"I… haven't been so great, I've been taking missions as much as possible to take my mind off of my childhood friend who left because of two girls" I said, and Naruto got the hint

"I'm sorry I left, I just couldn't take it anymore" Naruto said, and I smiled

"It's fine, so… where did you get all of your weapons?" I asked, and Naruto smiled

"Actually, they're handmade by yours truly" He said, pointing at himself "Of course, I had to buy the basic blueprints to the weapons, other than that though, all me" Naruto said, and I just gawked at him

"You're a blacksmith!?" I asked, and he nodded "My turn, do you have anything you want me to make?"

I thought for a moment, then I thought of something

"Actually, yes, I need something made" I said before pulling out the scroll for the weapon "how much?"

He looked at the scroll for a few minutes before looking up "Not much, I could get this done in ten days, give or take a day or two" he said "It's a fairly simple weapon to make, but powerful in battle. Where did you find this?"

"It's… an heirloom" I said, and Naruto nodded

"I see, well, I'll start working on it after the exams"

"Thank you… what's it like to fly?" I asked, and Naruto grinned

"Well… like this" he said, picking me up bridle style and jumping off the balcony

Suddenly his wings burst from his back and we were flying across Konoha

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHA!!!" I screamed, this was fun as hell, how could he resist flying all the time?

"Having fun Ten-chan?" he asked, and I squealed a bit before hugging him around the neck

"YES, THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN MY LIFE!" I screamed, and Naruto laughed

"I'm glad you like it, Ten-chan, but we need to head back before someone decides to start throwing shit at me" Naruto said s he banked to the left, turning us back towards the hotel

He landed with precision, just like when he dive-bombed us three years ago, and he retracted his wings back into his body

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, and he shook his head

"No, actually it feels kinda good" Naruto said, then he looked up, and I noticed how close we were

Before I knew it I was pinned against the wall and Naruto was kissing me, his arms were under mine and his hand were pushing my head towards his, his tongue trying to gain entrance into my mouth

I let him in, my legs wrapping around his waist as I put my arms around his head and forced him to deepen the kiss

Our tongues fought for dominance, and eventually he won, his tongue started tasting my mouth, licking everything it could reach

Then he pulled away, we both gasped for air, and he let me go

"I… need to get some rest... see you tomorrow, Ten-chan" he said before making another black rose and handing it to me, I accepted it and bowed down a bit

"Ya… I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun" I said before walking out of the room

The kiss… it had felt so right, so… good, I felt like I needed him

No… I didn't feel it, I knew it, Naruto would be mine, no matter WHAT!

---Next day---

I was walking down through the park, both roses were in my hair, when I saw Narutos other teammate, Kori, lying on a bench

I walked over, and he turned his head towards me

"You want to know more about Nii-san, don't you?" he asked, and I stared at him

"You're brother is Suna's Storm?" I asked, and he barked out a laugh, nearly mimicking Narutos

"Please, don't call him by his 'alias' with me, I could wipe the floor with him" He said "Naruto is strong, I'll admit it, but I'm stronger"

"Please, I need to know more about him" I said, and he looked me straight in the eyes

"When you see my brother, who do you see, Naruto Uzumaki, or Suna's Storm?" he asked

"Well… when I see him the way I saw him last night, I see Naruto, but when he's fighting, or when I'm being casual, or maybe trying to NOT say his name in his birthplace where hundreds of ANBU might try to capture him, He's Suna's Storm" I said, and Kori nodded

"I understand, makes sense, I guess I can talk about him with you" Kori said, getting up and walking further into the park while motioning me to follow him, so I did

Eventually, we got to Temari, who was talking with her brother Kankuro and his team

"Kori, what's going on?" Temari asked, and Kori gave her a quick peck

"Tenten wants to know more about Naruto" Kori explained, and I told them about what happened last night, Temaris mouth was agape, and Kori was smiling, then he popped

"WOO, WAY TO GO NII-SAN!" Kori said, earning him a light whap over the head from Temari

"NICE CATCH!" Kankuro said, earning him a HARD hit from his female teammate

"My names Tanu" She said, bowing slightly

"I'm Garn" the boy next to her said "I have to admit, Naruto did get a looker" he said before wlking away from Tanu and Temari

"So can you help me?" I asked, and Temari nodded

"He needs a girlfriend anyway, you should see him at my brothers office, he's constantly asking for missions, he took three S-rank missions, all at the same time, came back with them all done, and instantly asked for another mission, he doesn't let himself rest anymore" Temari explained, and Kori laughed

"It's true, he does do that" Kori said "I can still kick his ass though"

"That doesn't matter!" I said "Just help me!"

**(A/N)**

**Hi, hope you liked the story**

**Anyway, the OC Kori was made by a friend, his penname is Irunic-Kori, and he does have stories here on , Tanu and Garn were made by me, and are simply cannon fodder, but they needed names, because they'll be around for a while**

**As for pairings, nothing has changed, but should I have Sakura chase after Naruto like she did with Sasuke, only to be turned down for her actions against him three years ago?**

**As for the roses, I was told by a friend that I stole it from a movie called V for Vendetta, this is not true, I've never seen this movie, as for the logic behind the roses, however the threads mentioned by Temari were inspired by Walter from Hellsing**

**Like my friend, you probably think that the Black Roses should mean death, not the white ones, but if I remember correctly, when Sandaime died, they gave him white roses to honor him, so in a way, A white rose means death, and because black is on the opposite side of the color spectrum, it would mean the opposite, White means Death, Black means Life, or more specifically, Black means you're one of Narutos precious people, and will be protected by him, I would also like to add that Naruto has only given ONE black rose up to ANYONE before, meaning that the black rose is serious business, especially because he gave her two of them**

**Now for a ninja profile**

**Ninja Profile  
Name: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki  
Alias: Suna's White Petal Storm, Suna's Storm for short  
Specialties: Assassination, Weaponry based Taijutsu, Wind based Ninjutsu  
Kekkei Genkai: Wings Of Kami, Tempering Endurance, Akagan, Dormant Naiyagan  
Secondary profession: Blacksmithing  
Missions Completed: 200 A-Ranks, 500 S-Ranks, 90 SS-Ranks, never harmed on a mission  
Ninja Rank: Genin  
Skill Rank: Kage  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, face always completely wrapped by bandages save for eyes, white saints robe with four different scrolls, one scroll on each arm and on each leg, Pitch black wings  
Miscellaneous: uses a jutsu to create a White rose for every corpse he makes as a sign of respect**


	3. Chapter 3

---Chunin Exams, Preliminary rounds, Narutos POV---

"I'm bored…" I said, waiting for my battle, Kori got his fight first round, wiped the floor with his opponent, and from every ones faces at the time, no-one had seen how, their eyes must have been too slow, Temari won with the same speed, but she stopped so everyone would see that she just smashed him in the back of the head with her battle fan

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki VS Plavel Misorugi

"Finally" I said, using my white petal shunshin

"You're going down freak!" my opponent said, charging at me as soon as I entered the arena

"Too slow" I responded, leaping behind him and kicking him with the heel of my shoe, then I summoned up my scythe "Learn to attack from behind kid"

I spun around towards him and charged him, slashing his back with my scythe and releasing my wings from my body before flying backwards to avoid any counters, the resulting gust launched him a few feet forward

"**SPIRALLING SCYTHES!" **I exclaimed, throwing my scythe at him, it replicated into ten scythes before slicing him up and returning to me, the replications simply disappeared into thin air, and my opponent fell over, clearly in pain

"Is he dead?" A person asked his friend

"No, but he incapacitated" I answered "the fight's over"

"Bro, why didn't you kill him, you getting soft?" Kori teased, and I glared at him

"No, if I wanted him dead he'd be dead, but at the moment, I don't feel like making a flower" I said, it was true, I didn't want to make another flower, so I didn't kill him

"Bah, you're no fun" Kori said, and I smirked

"Do I need to start rhyming" I asked "Or is should that not be happening?"

Kori slammed his head into the railing and moaned groaned, whereas Temari laughed at our antics, I flew up to the two of them, preparing my next rhyme, if just to piss off my brother

Sakura and Kiba had all made it to the finals, just barely though, Kiba was drunk and nearly missed on his last attack, and Sakura only just barely dodged a lethal blow, and almost missed on her counter attack

Ino did well though, she used one of her family jutsus to incapacitate her opponent, something called Psychic Scream, and her opponent screamed in pain and passed out, making her the winner of the match

But I had to hand it to them, if they had been in the same battles three years ago, they would have died, no question about it

There were ten people left by the time the matches were over

"Ok, pull a number out of the bowl" Tsunade said, and we all pulled out a number

"Nine, how ironic" I said, getting a laugh out of both Kori and Temari

"Eight" Kori

"seven" a Kumo nin

"Ten" Kiba said gulping, we both knew what that meant, I was saving my flower creating jutsu for my first opponent in the main battles, looks like I would be using it for Kiba

"One" Sakura

"Five" Ino

"Two" Garn

"Four" Tanu

"Three" Temari

"Six" Kankuro finished, he shot a smirk at Ino before crushing the paper that had his number

After Tsunade showed us the chart telling us who we would be fighting, we all walked away, after about an hour of walking around Konoha, I heard a group of people running behind me

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba said, Sakura and Ino trailing right behind him

"What is it?" I asked, and Kiba smiled

"It's good to see you again, even if you're not staying after the exams" Kiba said, putting his hand out for a handshake

"Likewise" I said, accepting it "And don't worry, I won't kill you"

"That's good to know" Kiba said laughing, and Sakura smiled

"It really is good to see you again though Naruto, I was an idiotic bitch three years ago, and I'm truly sorry" Sakura said

"Same here" Ino said, and Kiba laughed

"You have no idea how quickly they accepted what they just said, Sakura didn't say it out loud, but when people said it to her, she agreed with them, Ino on the other hand said it right after you beat the living shit out of us" Kiba said, and Ino nodded

"It's fine, I've already forgiven you two about what you said" I said "Anything else?"

"What happened to you in Suna, you seem… different" Sakura asked, and I sighed

"Not much, I just did a lot of missions, killed a lot of people" I said, leaving them with a white petal shunshin

I arrived at my apartment room to find Kori and Temari waiting "What is it now?" I asked

"It's about Tenten" Temari said, and she poked my head "You're going out with her, whether you like it or not"

"Ok… why do you think you need to force me and where is she?" I asked, and Kori laughed

"For the first one, it's because you never give yourself a break, and for the second, right there" Kori said, pointing at the bathroom door, Tenten had just come out from dressing up for the date, she was in a black strapless dress that went down to her knees, and her hair was down, reaching to her shoulders

"Oh... hi Naruto-kun" Tenten said, spinning once to give me a full view of her body "what do you think?"

"You're beautiful" I said, and Kori threw my formal wear at me

"I knew you'd pickup a girl, so I brought your formal dress" Kori said, and I glared at him

"It's a robe Jackass-onisan" I growled, and Kori rolled his eyes

"Just change and go out with her" Kori said, leaving the room with Temari

"You just want me to leave so you two can start fucking" I said then he poked my forehead

"If you weren't a virgin, you'd probably be fucking anything that moves" Kori said, leaving with an equally flustered Temari, I was embarrassed as hell, he had just said, in front of my GIRLFRIEND, that I was still a virgin, then he came back "You know, if you guys are gonna need one, I have a condom you can use" he said, causing Tenten to blush and throw a ball and chain at his face, it connected, smacking him straight in the face before she slammed the door shut

"Did you really have to do that?" Tenten asked, and I shrugged

"When you've heard them screwing from across a building… yes" I said, and Tenten giggled

"So she's a screamer huh?" Tenten asked, a hint of mischievousness in her voice

"Oh ya" I said, closing the bathroom door to change

---Tentens POV---

I waited for Naruto, he didn't take long, I was amazed, he had a pitch black robe and a white sash, his headwrapping were gone, showing his whiskered cheeks and now chiseled features, he had a silver chain around his neck, it had an hourglass shaped pendant on it, his hand had black fingerless gloves and his Suna headband was on his upper left arm, and his shoes were switched with more formal ones

"Shall we go?" he asked, and I nodded

"Sure, let's go" I said, putting my hand out for him to except, he took it and kissed the back of my hand before pulling me into his embrace and taking off into the air, once we were airborne he flew towards a more formal restaurant

Something in my heart said that today was going to be a good day

---Unnamed Location, ??? POV---

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked my white-eyed companion, and he smirked

"Good actually, I wonder where 'he' is right now, and what he's doing" he answered

"Don't know… but I know two things"

"What?" my best friend said before sitting down and eating some chips

"One, He's most likely happier then he was in Konoha, and two…" I said, looking up at the clouds

"I miss a certain blonde hair girl from home"

"You'll see her again soon, but not until we're strong enough to defeat Naruto and bring him back home" our newest companion said, he had raven black hair and slightly pale skin

"Sasuke, how's the seal holding up?" I asked, and he shrugged

"He's trying to get out, but I've got him under control" Sasuke said "Any info on Naruto?"

"Not much, but apparently he went to Suna and became a ninja there" I said, and Sasuke snorted

"Predictably, He and Gaara are close, like brothers" Sasuke said "Anything else?"

"Yes, he's in Konoha taking the Chunin exams" our white-eyed companion said "Apparently he got bored with the D-ranked missions and is going to increase his rank just to get rid of them"

"Good, we'll strike then, while he's still weak, then we'll force him to stay in Konoha" Sasuke said, and my best friend nodded

"At the moment, it's our only shot" my friend said before getting up "Let's move in that direction now"

---Narutos POV---

I wasn't getting any glares, in fact, people here seemed nice

"I don't understand" I said, and Tenten tilted her head

"What?" She asked

"Why does everyone here seem to like me?" I asked, and she smiled

"Oh, the restaurants new, and all of the people who work here are a family, so they don't know your secret" Tenten said, and I smiled

"Oh, makes sense" I said, and she nodded

"You seem even more blunt then when we first met, not because you're mean, but because you use less words, so you get straight to the point" Tenten pointed out, and I shrugged

"In Suna, they teach you to get straight to the point, don't procrastinate, don't fool around, get things done" I explained "So one of the first things your jonin leader does is puts a word limit on the team, you're allow five or less words to tell them what's wrong, otherwise they mute you, in battle, that sort of thing can get you killed, so only the blunt survive that rule"

Tenten just stared at me, a little surprised at the statement

"And then, if you last through that, they give you a word limit as well, five to ten words, if you're lucky" I finished, and Tenten gawked a bit

"Wow… sounds tough"

"It is, but Suna believes in quality over quantity" I said "I believe in having both at the same time, I have a large quantity of weapons, and they're all perfect quality, as I'm always checking up on them and repairing any scratches or chips" I explained, and Tenten smiled

"And people say I'M crazy about weapons" she said, and I laughed

"Well, think of it like this, my weapons are always is perfect condition, so they always have the advantage of strength" I said, and she nodded

"but what if you choose the wrong type of weapon to battle someone with?"

"Usually I use my petal clones to engage him while I switch weapons" I said, making a clone using nothing but rose petals

"How did you learn those techniques?"

"Well, after finding the scroll that had the jutsu to create flowers, I simply invented them, much like I invented a few other techniques, though I was only able to master them through the use of shadow clones" I said

"Which ones?"

"All three of these jutsus are suicide techniques, build to end a battle quickly and decisively, but at the cost of the users life" I said "The first one converts the users body into a fireball for a time, allowing you to burn an army to charcoal, but you turn to charcoal as well, the second one does something similar, except it's wind based, it causes the users body to explode into millions of wind blades, slaughtering the enemy, and turning your body into mulch, the final one is the most powerful, it ends things by turning a person's body into a black hole, a small one, but powerful none the less, sending every enemy around you into oblivion" I explained, and Tenten looked horrified

"You… made these techniques?" she asked, and I nodded

"One of my jobs in Suna is to create jutsu, these were experiments that went well" I said before telling her about a few other jutsus I had created for Suna

"Wow… those are… terrible…" She said, and I nodded

"Yes, I know, they're deadly to the user, but are destructive enough to make them worth it, as most ninja in Suna would put it" I said, and Tenten nodded

"Maybe in war... but not for any old battle"

"True… Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been looking up information about me?" I asked, and she knew what I meant

"As soon as you were pronounced the best weapons user in the elemental countries" She said "Why?"

"Do you want to know what kills my opponents?"

"… Ya…"

"It's 'him', he kills them from the inside by shutting their hearts down without any visible damage, all it takes is a cut, a small amount of his chakra, and they die" I explained, and tenten gawked

"But why do they get so scared?"

"Because as catch a glimpse of his face just before they die" I said "I know because petal clones work just like shadow clones, only they can take a hit, I used it on one of them, and saw what had scared all my opponents"

"Naruto… what's he like, is he really as bad as people think?"

"no, he's not EVIL… just dark and unruly, the attack was because a number of leaf ninja got scared of him during a mission, acted like animals, and tried to kill him, so he fought back, unfortunately, he's huge, so when he came out, he reached Konoha instantly

"Sounds… inconvenient"

"Pretty much… say, come on, I have on last thing I want to do" I said, paying for the food and flying to a training ground

"What it is?" tenten asked, and I smiled

"A quick spar, Weapon Specialist VS Weapon Specialist" I said, grabbing the scroll on my left arm, my ranged weapons

"Alright, bring it on!" she answered, grabbing the large scroll she always had with her

---Kankuros POV---

"Damn it, he was training AGAIN, can't this guy relax!?" I whispered to Tanu, and she shrugged

"Who knows, call Kori, maybe he'll have some answers" Tanu suggested, and I nodded

"good idea" I said, pressing the buttons on my cell, I held it to my ear for a few minutes

'_Damn it Kori, it's too early to sleep, what the hell are… you… doing…'_

"what's wrong?" Garn asked, and I turned to my teammates

"I think I'm going to have a niece or nephew soon"

"WHAT!?!?" Tanu screamed, and then she paled, same with Garn

"What?" I asked, and then I felt a kunai at my throat "He's RIGHT behind me isn't he?"

"Nope, I'm above you" Naruto said, using chakra to defy gravity and hang from a branch using his feet, he was holding three white roses "so, guess who's gonna get these flowers?"

Garn fainted instantly, and Tanu was wide-eyed and in tears

"so um… any chance of you guys letting us go?" I asked, and Naruto chuckled darkly

"Only if you weren't planning on telling anyone about the date" Naruto said

As if on cue, Kori answered my call

"Oi, Kankuro, how's their date so far?"

'_oh NOW he answers the phone!'_

Naruto reached down and grabbed my cell instantly "Oi, Oni-teme, mind telling my WHY you're having Kankuros team SPY on MY DATE!" Naruto yelled into the phone, and I heard Kori cuss a few times before hanging up

"Now, since you were planning on telling people, hope you brought pain killers, you three are going to be our new targets" Naruto said, summoning one of his creations

The Napalm Bomb

"Oh shit, GRAB GARN AND LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

---Koris POV---

"Damn it… they got caught" I said, shaking the cup of dice in my hands

"OF COURSE THEY DID" Temari said as if it was obvious that it was going to happen "Tanu is the loudest girl in all of Suna, in fact, the only person louder than her is Naruto"

"and you when we're doing it" I mumbled, and Temari cocked her head towards me, curious

"what was that?"

"Nothing… can we have sex now?"

"No Kori, everyone thinks that we're having sex and I want them to be wrong for once"

I slammed my head into the table "WHY NOT HAVE SEX, IT'S MORE FUN AND LESS PAINFUL FOR ME!" I yelled, rolling the dice, I looked up at the dice to see what I had "Yahtzee!" then Temari grabbed her fan "What?"

"Kori NEVER does well in games" Temari said

"YES I DO!"

"GRAAAH!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWW, DAMN IT TEMARI STOP IT!!" I said "IT'S ME DAMN IT!!"

"WHO ARE YOU!!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"TEMARI IT'S ME!" I yelled before activating my doujutsu to prove it, she dropped her fan

And pulled me into a death hug

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" she screamed, then she let go and pointed at my clothes and then to the bed

"But I thought you said"

"Get… In… The… Bed…" she said slowly, and I did as she commanded smirking

Works every time, I looked at the dice

Not a single die matched

---Kankuros POV---

"SON OF A BIIIIIIITCH!!!!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could through the streets, Naruto throwing his explosive inventions as well as multiple different kinds of weapons

SHANCHK!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled "THAT'S NOT EVEN A THROWING WEAPON!!!!" I pointed out, it was true too, he had thrown a zanbatou

"GAH!" Tanu screamed as a mace connected with the back of her head, luckily there were no spikes on the mace

"ARE YOU TWO RUNNING OUT OF THROWING WEAPONS OR SOMETHING!?" I yelled as I ran over to grab Tanu while she was still airborne _'Great, now I'm carrying both Garn and Tanu!'_

Before I knew it hundreds of weapons were smashing the ground all around me, I couldn't use Salamander, Naruto would just smash it with his ten million different weapons, effectively ending my life, and if I keep running, I'll run out of chakra, also ending my life

Damn it all

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, turning a corner and praying to Kami that I would live to see another day

"Damn Kanky you can run!" a voice rang out

"KORI!?"

"Nope, water clone, you know, if you kept secrets better you wouldn't be in this situation"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TAILING ME!?"

"Few hours, just in case you lied about a few things"

"SAVE ME DAMN IT!" I yelled, and he shrugged

"Fine…" the clone said, spinning on his heel and looking straight at Naruto "Oi, Nii-san!"

"Kori, You're not fucking Temaris brains out!?" Naruto yelled, and I laughed as Koris clone favevaulted

"Ok, first off, we don't go THAT far, and second, water clone"

"Oh, so you ARE fucking her brains out, just like every night" Naruto said, and Tenten laughed

"Oh, little bro, here's some advice, if you spar with your girl, you can count out ANY sex that night, they'll be too tired" Koris clone said, and I hid into an alley, knowing what was about to happen, I looked at them one last time, just to see Narutos face

Redder then Kyuubis chakra, same with Tentens

Then all hell broke loose

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Naruto yelled, smashing at least fifty different weapons into Koris clone, effectively destroying it

"Naru-kun, we lost that idiot in the make-up, let's call it a night, I'll see ya tomorrow" Tenten said, and Naruto turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close

"Alright, Ten-chan, I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto said, giving her a quick peck before flying towards her place

"Fuckin lucky bastard... wait... did she just... WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL MY WAR-PAINT MAKE-UP!?!?" I asked no-one in particular

---Narutos POV---

I walked into my room yawning, then I saw them

Kori and Temari

And boy were they PISSED

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST RELAX, WHY DO YOU FIGHT ALL THE FUCKING TIME!?!?" Kori said, hitting me over the head with the pommel of his katana

"AND WITH YOUR DATE NO LESS!!!" Temari said, smacking me across the face with her fan multiple times

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW STOP IT!!" I said "WE'RE BOTH WEAPON SPECIALISTS SO WE FOUGHT FOR KICKS, WEAPONS VS WEAPONS!!"

"Don't you get it?" Kori asked, grabbing one of my larger scrolls and hitting me with it "YOU'RE. NOT. SUPPOSED. TO. SPAR. ON. A. DATE!!"

"I think we've punished him enough, I'll see you in the room" Temari said, adding one last smack from her fan, this time at my gut, before leaving the room, then Kori stopped hitting me

"Dude, WHY did you spar with her, with the way she thinks about you, you coulda gotten LAID, you counda lost that childish virginity, think about it" Kori said, also leaving the room

Before I knew it I was launched into the door with a nosebleed

And blacked out

---Tentens POV---

"Tenten, deary, we need to talk" My adoptive mother said "About your boyfriend"

"What about him?" I asked, and my adoptive father stepped forward

"We can't let you date that… that… Demon!" He said, and I looked at them with shock

"H-h-h-how could you say that, he holds it back from killing us all, he isn't the kyuubi, he is Naruto Uzumaki!" I said, defending my boyfriend "If you had said it was because he was a sand shinobi, and the relations with the sand were tedious at the moment, I would have understood, but this, this is bullshit, He is human, just like you and me, the only difference is the fact that he is a prison, and Kyuubi is his prisoner!" I screamed, grabbing one of my scrolls "He is also the very sand shinobi you guys have been FORCING ME to learn about, The Sunas Storm, so don't talk about him like you know him, because you DON'T!"

I walked out of the building, and simply began to wander a bit

It wasn't until my head was cleared up, that I started to actually listen to the villagers, they were whispering to one another

"Hey, did you hear, that damn demon is back"

"Ya, I did"

"oh my god, we have to do something!"

"and cause another depression, no, as much as I hate to admit it, we can't kill him… yet, we need to get the demon lovers to see him in a new light, to see him for what he really is, a murderous, monsterous, vermin!"

They were all talking like this, I couldn't take it, I wouldn't take it

I ran, I ran as fast as I could, to Sunas Storm, to my boyfriend

To Naruto

---Narutos POV---

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"I swear if it's another fangirl I'm gonna kill a bitch" I whispered to myself, walking to the door, as soon as Tenten had left, at least TWENTY fangirlish kunoichi had tried to 'get to know me', one of them was only eight too, that one scared the shit outta me

I opened to door to get tackled by Tenten

"TEN-CHAN, WHAT'S WRONG, DID THOSE FANGIRLS THAT HAVE BEEN BOTHERING ME ATTACK YOU!?" I asked, and she looked at me with pure confusion, then shook her head and buried her face into my robe again

"No, it's the villagers; I only just started hearing what they say about you, I… I don't want to live in a place where everyone is so narrow-minded, I want to live somewhere that sees people for who they really are" she said, then she looked up to me

"I want to live with you, I want to become a Kunoichi of The Sand!"

**(A/N)**

**AND CLIFFHANGER, MY FIRST ONE EVER, YAY!**

***cough* Anyway, I'm happy to say that this story is getting more reviews than my larger, older story, A Different Kind of Story, SO this one will be on my priority list, as for other things… there is nothing else, so onto another Ninja Profile and a introduction into her style, which I made, but was based off of Lees Iron Fist Style, just… different**

**Ninja Profile  
Name: Tanu Arino  
Alias: none  
Specialties: High Speed Taijutsu * Style: Hurricane Feet*  
Kekkei Genkai: none  
Secondary Profession: none  
Missions Completed: 90 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 5 A-rank  
Ninja Rank: Genin  
Skill Rank: High Chunin to Low Jonin  
Appearance: White Hair, light tan, forest green left eye, fiery red right eye, A-shirt, skin tight pants that reach down to the ankles, gauntlet on right hand, Spaulder*Shoulder Armor* of the left shoulder  
Miscellaneous: Her eye represent her two sides, one as calm as a forest, the other as wild as fire, she switches between these two personas often, giving off a bi-polar appearance**

**Hurricane Feet Style  
Description: consists mainly of kicks and acrobatic maneuvers to dodge the opponent while knocking the opponent away from the user, somersaults and backflips can also be used not only for dodging maneuvers but as attacks to knock the opponent into the air, as most of this style has to do with the use of the legs and feet, training in this style causes the users running speed and kicking force to increase quickly, and because you often are forced to do flip and somersault, you learn to be just as quick on your hands, this attack style works best when against a number of foes, as most of the attacks are sweeps rather than single target strikes**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my eyes widen in shock, she wanted to betray Konoha?

She wanted to leave this place with me?

I pulled her into my room and closed the door, we had to talk…

"N-Naruto what are y-mmmph!"

-Tenten's POV-

Naruto literally rushed the two of us onto the footboard of his bed, his lips practically smashed up against mine, his tongue brushing against my lips and teeth

The moment I let him in he assaulted my tongue with his, taking in everything, after a while he finally pulled back for a breath

"You have_ No_ idea how much I love you right now" he purred into my ear

"W-what, deciding to betray a village is romantic now?" I said as he nibbled my ear

He just nodded into my neck before going for another kiss

-Temari's POV-

"Sooo… Kori, what are you doing?"

"Listening"

"To?"

"My Brother"

"What's he doing now?"

"his Girlfriend from the sounds of it" he said "She's moaning quite a bit"

-Naruto's POV-

Mine

Mine mine mine

All mine

And I'm hers, it's a mutual thing

We part lips for air for just a split second before we're back at it, she's still trying to win, fighting for dominance

I reach for her top, not even bothering to unbutton it

Pop

Pop

Pop pop pop

and her shirt's off

She pulls her head back as I go for her neck "You ass, I liked that shirt"

"I'll sew you a new one, with sleeves" I say "I'll even put seals on the sleeves to hide weapons in"

"You better"

"Seal on the back too" I said "I'll even make you matching sword"

"I love you so much right now"

-Kori's POV-

You've.

Got.

To be kidding me

"What's with the face?"

"… Their pillow talk… involves weapons"

"Oh _Come on!_"

"They're both saying things like, 'Tongue is sharper than kunai' 'could sharpen a sword on those abs' and even 'How the hell do you hide this spear in your pants'"

"… I feel the urge to go in there, separate them, and teach them proper pillow talk"

"Proper and Pillow Talk don't really belong in the same sentence Temari-koi"

"They do now"

-Minor Timeskip - Naruto's POV-

Tenten cuddled next to me, sleeping soundly after the fun

"Gotta do this more often" I whisper as I pull her closer, resting my head next to hers "G'night, my Tenten-koi"

"Mine" she murmurs in her sleep "my naruto-koi"

"Hai, my Tenten-koi"

-Temari's POV-

"Sooo… any blackmail material?" I said

"I get the feeling everyone's expecting weapons for pillow talk from him so no" Kori said, looking depressed

"No unexpected tender spots"

"None she found"

"Damn it"

"On the bright side he's sure as hell not a virgin" He said, before looking serious as a hawk landed in our room, one of _his_ birds "what's this now?"

Kori moved over to the bird, taking the letter from its talons and giving it a small treat in responce

"He's on his way, the last letter said those four are in the area" he said, time for business now

"They plan on trapping him here"

"Looks that way"

"That won't work, not with us here" I said "Why would they even try?"

"It's the Uchiha leading them, he's a bit arrogant if you haven't noticed" he said "Still, they'll be trouble if they notice"

"What are you going to do"

"Ask something unreasonable" he said "Can't believe I'm dragging him into this"

He grabbed a scrap of paper and began writing his response before handing it to the bird

"Give this to him" he said, and the bird flew off with the rolled up note

"What did you ask for?"

"Assistance"

-Kori's POV-

Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Chogi Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara

All after Naruto, have been ever since Sasuke killed Orochimaru

And now, with everything that's going on, we should have expected they'd come here and try to force him to stay

We didn't plan for it, and now I need to drag him into this

Much as I hate to admit it, it's not like anyone else could handle all three of them without raising alarms

'_Kick their asses man, we still need more time'_

I could practically hear his response

"_Man, what are you so worried about, Fervor and I got this, they aren't ready for the pyre I'm about to unleash"_

-Sasuke's POV-

I watched as a hawk flew out of Konoha, no point in killing it, but we couldn't enter yet

"We have to wait until tomorrow, the exams will be our cover"

"I just hope they don't go like last time"

"Me neither, that kinda sucked"

"Yeah"

"Heard about that, any details?" an unknown voice asked, all four of as backed away from him and enter our combat stances "What, didn't work, usually that works"

Brown spiky hair, dark blue trench coat, maroon shirt, black slacks, the guy had more colors than a rainbow

Brown eyes with greenish blue rings around the edge, a doujutsu or just odd coloring?

"Who are you?"

"I get the feeling you don't really need to know, I ain't gonna kill ya, Uzumaki-taichou and Uzumaki-boy wouldn't 'ppreciate me killin' you four off" the man said, lifting his sword to his side, a double edged Broadsword that looked like it had just been pulled out of the kiln, letting it's glowing light illuminate his face "And Honestly, Taichou even said specifically not to kill you, not to mention we ain't friends"

He was pale, and had bags under his eyes, though nothing like Gaaras

"All you need to know, as that I'm your opponent for the next… oh I'd say couple days" he said "Whether you like it or not"

Black marks went from the outer corners of his eyes, reaching back to his earlobes, and his bangs and sides of his hair framed his face and fell past his shoulders, almost like a hood of his own hair

"Cause Fervor and I have been really bored waitin' out here, Let's see which flames burn the hottest" He growled "The Will of Fire, of the Passion of Fervor!"

With that, flames burst forth from his sword, the flames licked at him but to no effect

It knew the difference between us and him

I unsheathed my blade, letting my lightning chakra flow through it

"You've already lost"

"Have I now?" He asked, his voice was calmer, smoother now "I think you're wrong"

Before I knew what was happening, fire filled my vision

-Kori's POV-

"Aren't you worried?" Temari asked "Even if he's good, he's-"

"One of the best" I said "He only bowed to me because I'm his weakness, none of them have that advantage over him"

"What do you mean?"

-Multi POV-

Sasuke felt someone grabbed the back of his neck and throw him into the air, looking down he saw that the others were trapped in combat with thin, floating blades of fire

"He's not a Normal Shinobi, He's a swordsman with no complex techniques" Kori said "His advantage is speed and the Body flicker technique, adding his own element to the mix is as complex as he gets"

Sasuke spun to block whatever came next, but he only saw wisps of flame where the man once stood before a brutal kick was delivered to his back

"He's a specialist in what he does, and because of his nature I was able to beat him, so he bowed to me as his commander, his Captain, his Taichou" Kori explained "where speed fails, he always has Fire Clones"

He watched as the man appeared behind Neji in a spiral of flames and slammed his palm into Nejis back before he could respond, then grabbing him and throwing him towards Shikamaru, who lost his balance and got slashed across the chest

"And then he has Fervor, a broadsword capable of turning from metal to fire and then right back to metal" Kori explained "at the cost of the size of his blade, he can covert the blade into multiple blades of fire, or simply into a blast of fire, only to turn it back a second later, all with mental commands"

Sasuke hit the ground feet first only to be greeted with a large torrent of fire rushing for him from Choji's location, said man was on his back, metal blades pinning his limps to the ground, he slammed his hands together _**"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!**_"

Only for a glowing red blade to pierce through the water and impale his shoulder

"I was able to control the flames of Fervor, he only had his sword when he fought me, and because of it I won" Kori said "without the ability to go back it forth on a whim, he lost most of his chaos, his unpredictability, but even then that's not his main strength"

"His main strength is simple, so deceptively simple most people think they have it, but don't" Kori said "His Advantage, is simply that he knows How to fight them, he knows how to Counter them"

"He Knows their Weaknesses"

-Sasuke's POV-

'_Why Can't I predict his movements, where is he!?'_

"Man, I expected a lot more" a voice said from behind me "Then again, Uchihas are usually weak against those who know how to fight the Sharingan correct?"

Another blow, this time my left arm, nearly enough to shatter the bone

"Shut up, what do you know about my clan!?"

"29"

"What?" I asked, what was a number supposed to mean?

"You asked what I know, I know 29 Uchihas who died at my hand before the massacre wiped them out" the man said "always proclaiming the mastery of their techniques, of fire, of the Sharingan, not much good the boasting did them though"

Then the flames spun into a central area, where he'd been standing before

Correction, where he'd been standing the whole time

"I mean really, you lost to a bunch of clones, weak" he said, his face giving a deadpanned expression "I've fought all of your clans before, I know the ins and outs of combating you"

Shikamaru put his hands together but the sword simply started glowing brighter, pushing his shadow away from him

"W-What are you" Neji said, a rasp to his voice

"A swordsman under my Taichous employ, you could say I'm his tool but that's not quite right" He said "In reality, I work for him cause he's my foil when it comes to combat, so it's safer to be on his side"

"His techniques leave Fervor useless, my speed meaningless, at that point I'm just a guy with a blade, which Taichou can dispatch to problem, seeing as he's more than capable of staying out of my range" the man said "In any case, this fight's over, can't say I'm honestly surprised, you guys are strong but I'm your counter"

"the sharingan has to make eye contact to predict, I'm behind my opponent whenever possible, nullifying that" he said "Fervor's light keeps shadows small, destroying Nara Techniques, the Akimichi techniques deal in size, and the more you space you take the more damage I can do to you"

"and Finally, the Hyuuga, for all the things you see, you still have a blind spot and you still need time to react, something I won't give" he said "So I ask you this"

"What chance do you really have?" he asked "Because the only path I see is your destruction"

"C... Chidori!" I yelled, lunging towards him

The attack connected, just for him to burst into flames

"A clone!?"

"Wow, didn't think you'd fall for that"

"Behind you!""Sasuke-san!"

I spun to get slammed head on by flames, my arms pinned to the ground by blades as I watched Suna in come from around us and capture my friends

"_**Ninja Art: Torrent Fist!**_"

His fist appeared amongst the flames and slammed into my diaphragm

All the air in my lungs left me, and the flames receded to reveal his grim face

"_I'm always behind my opponent whenever possible"_

'_Did he… ever leave my shadow, for even a moment?'_

As if sensing my thoughts, he smirked and shook his head "Shame you never noticed, woulda' been fun"

"W-Who… are you?"

The man let out a 'hmph' and chuckled "the name's Joshin, former Swordsman of the Mist" he said as my vision began to fade "Time for bed kid, it's way past bedtime"

"G-g-go to h-he-h-hell"

"Y- -st"

And then everything was black

-Joshin's POV-

Jeeze, what a letdown

Not even the famed 'Last Uchiha' was much of a challenge

"Here, this is the report, send it to Kori as soon as possible"

"Sir!"

"And use my bird, god knows she's quick enough" I said as I applied various seals to the new prisoners "Then get back to your positions, we're the advance guard so act like it, I want this area secured to the point of no maggots before the Kazekage gets here, you hear me, don't even let the bloody Maggots live!"

"Sir!"

All four Suna ninja left, clearing the area of any unwelcome visitors

"Last Uchiha indeed…" I said as I tied the kids up, keep the hands away from each other "There we go"

Taichou's orders after all

_Joshin, intercept and capture Sasuke and his group, we don't want them dead but if need be feel no remorse_

_They can't interfere, we need more time_

"Time… Time" I said, pulling out a golden pocketwatch as a carrier hawk flew over head "Who has the time to ask for time anymore anyway?"

"Oh well, time for tea" I said, pocketing my watch and looking through the scrolls of the Hyuuga kid, if anyone has tea on them, it's the one with the _royal_ bloodline

Hyuugas and their traditions

"What a letdown"

-Kori's POV-

Temari opened the letter and blushed

"Do I want to know"

"He captured them"

"Duh, I knew that, still I win that bet"

"He's also telling us to keep it down"

"Oh _Come on_, we're not that bad!" I said, throwing my head out of the window "Go to Hell Joshin!"

-Next Day, Naruto's POV-

_Brri-shlick-boom! _

"Good morning" I said, grinning way too widely

"Good Morning Naru-koi" Tenten said, on the verge of a giggling fit

Both of us had just thrown kunai at the alarm clock

"Hungry"

"Little bit"

I nodded and got out of bed, making my way towards the shower only to feel a hand on my shoulder

"Nah-ahah, ladies first" she said, a rather large amount of chirp to her voice

"What, you can't share?" I quipped "And here I thought…"

Next thing I knew both of us were in the bathroom, and she was pushing me into the tub

-Tanu's POV-

I watched the civilians with disgust, they way they talked and planned, some straight up running to others and talking about riots

All because Naruto was a Jinchurikki

"I hate this"

"Most of the leaf Shinobi do as well"

I looked up to the rooftops to see the famed Kakashi Hatake, he looked… tired to be honest

"What, can't handle them?" I said "I guess that's just how things are, you can't even control your own cattle"

"If Naruto hadn't-"

"Do you really think that means anything, it wouldn't have mattered" I said, and audible growl to my voice "Naruto-sama could have revealed it anywhere, and Konoha would still be planning his demise"

"It's not that-"

"It is!" I snapped "Konoha is a festering pool of maggot-ridden pus, only the blind would not see the faults of this place!"

"The only reason I'm here is because I want the chance to fight Naruto-sama in a real duel, one where we can both expect the other to go all out!" I said "And he's only he because he wants to give Konoha a final chance, he still believed it was a good place!"

I looked at Kakashi's pain stricken face, he looked ready to weep

"Guess he was wrong… this place is putrid…" I said as I resumed my walk

I hate this…

-Tenten's POV-

"So… how do we go about this?" I asked "I mean, the whole 'betrayal' thing, no offense but I'd rather not be as flashy about it as you were"

"Wasn't Flashy, I was pissed off"

"It was still pretty flashy" I said "and I'd rather be subtle about it"

"She's got a point brother, things are already tense as it is, I seriously doubt you converting a budding weapons mistress to our side is gonna make things better" Kori said "Plus, I don't think we should be attracting attention when people want you dead"

"Then we don't do it yet" Naruto said "We wait"

"What!?" I said "Why should we-"

"Because the exams are going to be very loud, extremely vibrant, and hundreds of people are going to be coming back and forth" Naruto said "It'll be borderline impossible, but I'm certain we can get you out in the chaos"

"Why would it be impossible?"

"Because Konoha's guard would have to be brain-dead not to stare at your beauty"

"N'aaaaw" I said, hugging my boyfriend

"Gag" Kori said

"Shut it Kori"

"But Temari-chwan"

"So, who's up for a double date?" Temari said, clapping her hands together

"Me!" I said, pulling Naruto closer

"Eh!?"

**(A/N)**

**Joshin: "I Liiiiiive!"**

**Naruto and Tenten: "Nooooooooo!"**

**Joshin: "Hush you two..."**

**So I am in fact back, Hello all... 2 of my adoring... fans... make that none**

**I am sorry for leaving, but I'm back and hopefully a bit better... would like opinions so please Review...**


End file.
